


A is for Ally

by mattsloved1



Series: Sherlock Alliteration Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic to replace the original 'A' alliteration piece I had up. A brief glimpse of Sherlock and John's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Ally

**Author's Note:**

> The alliteration piece I originally had up for 'A' was never one I was fully satisfied with. I finally wrote this yesterday and like it a lot more.
> 
> Much thanks to AGirloftheSouth for looking this over for me!
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

Abrasive, apathetic and arrogant were adjectives often assigned to Sherlock Holmes. After arriving into adulthood, he had been frustrated at the absurdly average abilities of associates and avoided any animalistic affairs by alleging asexuality. Ambushed by John Watson’s arrival, Sherlock was astounded at John’s admission of amazement at his achievements. Shared amusement, after John annihilated the awful cabbie, assured Sherlock of the abundant advantages of his admirer.

After appropriating 221B, the analyst and his assistant had adventures John authored for the internet. John accepted the astonishing anomaly he shared an abode with. At times he was annoyed at Sherlock’s abominable attitude and advised him of appropriate actions. But he also argued against the abuse an animosity filled Anderson and arresting officer Donovan administered towards Sherlock. Yes, he antagonised them about their affair, but John abhorred their automatically assigning the appellation ‘abnormal’.

Their attraction to adrenaline attached them to one another. Agreeability was one of John’s attributes and aided them when Ms. Adler was an albatross to their alliance. His ability for being amiable accommodated an anxious and agitated Sherlock when acknowledging a hound apparition. Acidic attacks due to an archenemy’s attempt at anarchy, brought anguish for the allies. During Sherlock’s artificial afterlife he had aggressively abolished Moriarty’s alarming agency, while John had ardently advocated for his partner’s absolute authenticity.

After a necessary absence, an angry John automatically administered a physical assault when Sherlock first appeared. Accounts and apologies soon appeased him and he abandoned any avoidance and quickly assured his abashed friend of his approval. No longer accustomed to being alone both appreciated their affection and anticipated an ageless association.


End file.
